A series of one shots
by recon12
Summary: A series of one shots. Telling a story of pain and betrayal.


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

A series of one shots. Telling a story.

Genkai last story.

I sipped my tea why I watch the sunset. It really is beautiful I thought. I could hear the explosions in the distant and new that this would be the last sunset I would ever see. It sadden me. To have such knowledge. To know that after tonight I would no longer be able to see such beauties in the would. Every again. But I have had a full and long life. I have seen many sunsets and sunrises in my time.

Yet known ever seemed to be like this one this beautiful sunset. I take anther sip of my now lukewarm tea and gave a heartfelt sigh of contempt. Then just got back to watch the sunset. My final sunset. The explosion were nearing. They just getting louder and louder. Why they neared the tranquility that I have come to now seemed to slowly ever so slowly slip away from me like running water as I find it harder for me to enjoy my peace known what is yet to come after I am through.

I can only hope my student will be strong enough to stop this beast. That wants me and all who live in this would dead. The beast that I myself had accidentally created and unleash. I finish my now cold tea and decide I mite as well have one last cup. Of my favorite liquid. sunset I would ever see. It sadden me. To have such knowledge. To know that after tonight I would no longer be able to see such beauties in the would. Every again. But I have had a full and long life. I have seen many sunsets and sunrises in my time.

Yet known ever seemed to be like this one this beautiful sunset. I take anther sip of my now lukewarm tea and gave a heartfelt sigh of contempt. Then just got back to watch the sunset. My final sunset. The explosion were nearing. They just getting louder and louder. Why they neared the tranquility that I have come to now seemed to slowly ever so slowly slip away from me like running water as I find it harder for me to enjoy my peace known what is yet to come after I am through.

I can only hope my student will be strong enough to stop this beast. That wants me and all who live in this would dead. The beast that I myself had accidentally created and unleash. I finish my now cold tea and decide I mite as well have one last cup. Of my favorite liquid.

The explosions were now close enough to rock the temple. To its foundations. Then they stopped as the beast that I have unleashed on to the world step forward. I take a sip of my tea as he waits for me to acknowledge him. I slowly turn to this monster that I have created and said hello Yusuke it been awhile so what do I own the honor of this visit.

He drops Kuwabaras head own to the ground. He just grows like the animal that he is the animal that I had created the animal that will more than likely bring the end to everything that lives. All that he seems able to say is my name. as the wild and feral look in his eyes seem to be hungry predator like. Probably contempt how to kill me. I just take one last sip of my tea and set it down. I take a fighting stance. The fight lasted a howl 10 minuets even with my converting back to my younger age burning up what was left of my limited power.

But the dam monster known as Yusuke. Just ripped his hand through my gut. Let me drop to the ground. Then slowly bleed to death but that just wasn't my style. So I stood up going back to my ancient form and said Yusuke you were once my greatest student. Now you are nothing but a beast. I started to have trouble breathing and coughed up some blood. But I endured. I know your mind is gone and all you can think about is killing. But I have to say this to you. Even though you are nothing but a mindless beast. I had one other student. One that will be your end. She is stronger than you. He seems to be getting anger know. The rage in his eyes are becoming stronger. More intense. Looks like this is the end a cough some more blood up and charge one final blast up with all more power that I could must and fire. It didn't even scratch him. Then darkness took me. The peace was starting to return I was entering spirit world once and for all.

Please review no flames or I shall flame you back like no tomorrow. This is a series of one shots. That will tell the tale. Yes I know that the characters are ooc. But I am trying to keep characters in character. The how Yusuke as the bad guy shall be explained when I get to his one shot. The other student that Genkai had is a character that I created my self. Shall be explained later.


End file.
